My Antihero Academia
by ADD-DanyXD
Summary: A group of students from a very special academy must unite both Heroes and Villains against a common enemy that holds the power to change the world as it is known. The line between good and evil blurs thinner, a power that defies reality itself is let loose and a secret that could disrupt the Quirk society threatens to come to light.


Welcome readers and aspiring heroes.

Now for a bit of background, this takes place parallel to the events of the manga. Meaning that at the time class 1-A is starting their first semester, this class is just entering school as well. Details about how this academy works will be revealed throughout the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Walk The Line.

To say that the room was filled with tension was to put things lightly in Meri's opinion.

She remained as still as possible since she knew that every sound she made would probably be heard seven times stronger due to the unnerving silence in the room.

Meri tried to analyze the classroom with as little movement as possible. They were seated in four rows of five, and each seat had a number which they had been assigned earlier. She was number two, at the front of the second column, and at her right was student number three, a girl with black hair in cornrows holding a compact mirror searching for any imperfections on her flawless dark skin. For a millisecond, her shiny black eyes met Meri's gray ones, but she quickly broke eye contact.

"It's not polite to stare!" Meri scolded herself internally. It was Good Manners 101. How could she forget?

But the girl on seat number one made her forget once again.

Her skin had healthy peach tinge and Meri noticed a ridiculous amount of jewelry on her ankles, wrists, neck, fingers and even her head in the form of a dainty tiara, everything with crystals which Meri suspected where diamonds. But her hair was the real showstopper; a colorful spectrum of different shades composed of strands of white, platinum, flaxen, gold, fiery orange, bright red, copper, auburn, chestnut brown, coal-black and ending with a raven shade. And it wasn't just the color, the texture was odd as well, some locks were as straight as Meri's own, while others fell in soft waves, and some were as curly as corkscrews.

A bewitching chameleon.

It was hard to get the color of her eyes without indiscretion, but Meri did not fail to notice a vacant feeling to the girl's stare as she fidgeted with an almond-shaped diamond ring.

A sudden "Bang!" brought Meri back from her "intel gathering" and made her and Diamond Girl jolt in their seats. She heard noises from behind of chairs moving and people rearranging themselves in their seats. She even hear a "Wake up!" from a distance.

A man in a crisp gray tailored suit stood by the doorframe, carrying nothing but a suitcase and inspecting the room with his pale blue eyes. He then slowly made his way to the desk, placed the suitcase on top and pressed a button from a remote. A holographic board appeared in front of the class that read "Repo Man – Homeroom Teacher and Combat Instructor"

"Good morning." The man said in a husky voice. "Welcome to Ryoka Academy"

His skin looked as if it was in desperate need of sunlight, (not that Meri could say anything given her own paper white complexion) he sported his dark brown hair in a neatly combed style and his square jaw was clean-shaven. He was tall, by far one of the tallest men Meri had ever seen and appeared to be in his early thirties, yet his eyes seemed to be an entirely different story….

"As you already know, we are not allowed to use our real names at the Academy for security reasons, which is why you will call me Repo Man." He said with a tired gaze. "I'll be your homeroom teacher and I will also be your combat instructor. We will be practicing three types of combat; Quirk, armed and hand-to-hand."

The class remained silent.

"My job is to teach you how to fight, battle, disable, maim and kill an opponent until you can do it in your sleep"

Repo Man slowly opened the suitcase, yet no one could see the content. He left it aside as he inspected the students once more.

"Now, I'm supposed to give you a welcoming speech to let you know what you're getting into or some crap like that." He sat on the desk, arms crossed. "But I think you already know that. All of you are here for a reason. A combination of everything that has happened to you and things that you've done throughout your life has led you here."

He then pointed at girl number three.

"Belladonna here invented Zyko*, the most addictive drug in the market when she was just thirteen."

"They told me it was supposed to be an anesthetic, it was never meant to be a drug!" The girl, Belladonna, grunted.

"And she got her revenge against those who stole her creation and corrupted it"

"They found them all OD'd in their homes, they never knew what hit'em" She beamed with pride.

Repo Man walked towards the back of the class, to the second last seat were a boy in wrinkled uniform and a worn-out gray hoodie sat with both his knees to his chest. His face was buried almost entirely in his arms, save for the soft brown eyes behind thin-framed glasses.

"EMP uncovered fifteen pedophile priests last year, using only an iPhone"

The boy mumbled something that Meri could not comprehend and proceeded to bury himself even more in his arms. He clearly detested the attention.

Repo Man kept pacing, stopping at the center of the class, in front of a girl with a cloud of tangerine colored hair and dragonfly-like wings on her back.

"Fay killed a navy officer after he did something monstrous and no authority bothered to move a finger."

Meri's stomach twisted. She looked no older than her….

Fay frowned, her cloudy, leaf colored eyes angry and sharp. She spoke in a heavy Irish accent.

"He raped me, sir. And the only thing they could do for me was fill a report that never left the office. I wasn't his first one, but I made sure I was the last.

"That you did, Miss" Repo Man said.

Meri thought he almost sounded….proud?

"Each of you exerted justice. On your own terms, yes. Was it above the law? Maybe. But justice none the less." He returned to his desk. "Heroes and Villains, they each have a different version of justice, but theirs is either black or white."

He buffed.

"The world is not that simple, Heroes and Villains will never see the….gray. That's why people like us exist. We do not spread ideologies, we do not make statements and we are not symbols of anything. We do what we believe is right, just like them."

A tiny, pale hand rose.

The girl couldn't possibly be older than twelve. Everything about her gave her up as a kid, from her thick eyebrows to her baby face and dainty frame. Her big cobalt blue eyes filled with a somewhat worried expression as she spoke in a soft voice.

"Then what makes us different from them?"

Repo Man's expression changed again, this time regaining the seriousness of the beginning.

"Well Blue, many things. Things that in time you will learn. But one of the most important things I can think of is that Heroes and Villains, they have each other for enemies" He said. "And we have them both.

The class went dead silent.

Repo Man clapped his hands, effectively breaking the silent tension.

"Now, I understand that many of you have had previous training." He said, fixing his gaze into a blond boy. "And that many of you haven't" This time, his gaze went to Diamond Girl.

In a blink-and-you'll-miss moment, Repo Man reached for the content of the suitcase, a knife, and with uncanny precision, he threw it straight to Diamond Girl's head.

Meri didn't think twice before activating her Quirk.

Everything stopped, or so it seemed. If one paid close attention, things and people kept their course, albeit infinite times more slowly. The knife was a good couple feet away from its target, at Meri's arm's length, seemingly floating yet still moving ever so slightly. She stood up, grabbed it by the handle and in less than a blink everything returned to normal.

The room filled with gasps and curse words.

"Excellent reflexes" Repo Man's voice boomed. "But next time, let your classmates face their own challenges. Otherwise, how do you expect them to learn?"

"It doesn't seem fair to trouble the nurse this early in the semester, sir" Meri replied, hoping not to sound disrespectful. She cursed internally for letting her British accent seep.

"True" He nodded, gesturing towards Diamond Girl. "But I wouldn't be so quick as to label your classmates as delicate."

Even though she already knew it, Meri turned to see if Diamond Girl was alright.

Except now Diamond Girl was different.

Her eyes were wide in horror and her arms were just going up with the intention of protecting her face, but Meri could only notice one thing. Everything but the girl's clothes; skin, hair and eyes were now crystal-like. As if made of…

"Oh, and Lady Gray" Repo Man said. Meri turned to face him and was surprised to find the smallest of smiles on his lips. "Cendrillon will catch it next time, I'll make sure of it."

Meri walked towards the desk and offered the knife back to Repo Man, twirling it so that the tip of the blade faced her.

"I have no doubt about it, sir"

* * *

*Zyko is a drug I came up with for the story, it was supposed to be an anesthetic that lasted longer than morphine with like half the dose, but someone had other plans for it. It will have a more important role later on.


End file.
